A New Life
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru start a new life after a hard batle and with a pup on the way. But when things seem to be going their way something happens? What could it be? Currently being Edited! reread!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been two months since I found out that I was pregnant. Sesshoumaru and I were both so thrilled to be having a pup, but it's still too early to find out whether it's human, half demon or full demon. As long as the pup is healthy and that's what all that matter.

Naraku hadn't made any appearance at all ever since the battle, which in one way was concerning us because he might plan to attack any time.

I looked out into the gardens as Rin, Shippo and Kohaku ran around, and a smile rose up onto my face seeing how happy they were. It made me thought of our pup doing the same with its siblings someday.

I turned away from the gardens and walked off the balcony and back into our room; I walked over to our bed and sat down. Sesshoumaru was constantly nagging at me to rest all the time, but I listened to him most of the time since I would get tired a lot more easily than I usually do.

I lied down across our bed and look up at the ceiling, imagining what our pup was going to look like as usual. I hoped that it has Sesshoumaru's long silver hair and my brown eyes. There was a knock on the door but I couldn't be bothered to open it, since I knew that it was only my husband, judging by the aura coming from him. The bed sank as the figure outside came in and sat beside me. I turned my head to face Sesshoumaru, who had a slight smile on his face.

"Did something good happen today?" I asked him in a cheery voice.

"Would I be allowed to smile only when something good happens?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not really, but admit it Sesshoumaru, you don't go around smiling all the time. Show this and Jaken will faint." I chuckled.

"Hn."

He leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands up into his silver locks. He put his hands on my waist, lifted me up and set me onto his lap. My fingers slid down from his beautiful silver hair and onto his chest. I still couldn't believe after all this time how much we love each other, but I guess I'd better start believing because we will be together for life.

We pulled apart a few seconds later when my lungs started to call out for air. I looked up at Sesshoumaru in the eyes that I fell in love with as I pant, trying to regain my breath. I absolutely loved the way his kisses leave me breathless.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, more than anything in the world."

"I love you as well, my beautiful Kagome." He then captured my lips in another soft kiss. I returned the kiss back. After a little while, we pulled apart. We then lied down with Sesshoumaru's arms around my waist and me cuddling against him. A small smile rose across my lips as I feel myself starting to nod off. I heard Sesshoumaru's heart beat even out, telling me that he was asleep. I closed my eyes and will myself to rest as images of our pup slid across my mind. I smiled to myself and let myself be enveloped by the darkness and fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Hello everyone! Yes this chapter has just been recently edited by my new and totally awesome beta AnimeHMLover! Please thank her for all this! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I lay with Kagome for a hour, I look down at her peaceful sleeping face and think of all the things we went through in the past month and how I never stopped loving her one minute. I shake my head clear and gently unwrap her body from me and gently get out of bed. I walk across the room and out the door into our hallway. I head down the hallway heading towards my study so that I can get the paperwork I have there done.

Within ten minutes I am standing outside the door to my study, I take it and push it open and step into my study and shut the door behind me. I walk over to my desk and set down in my chair, I pull a scroll from my pile and roll it open, I grab my pen and start on my paperwork.

**-Kagome-**

I open my eyes up and roll over and find that the place where Sesshoumaru was is now empty. I grown and roll over onto my back and look up at the ceiling. After a few moments I roll out of bed, I straighten out my kimono before walking over to our bedroom door and slide it open and step out into our hallway.

I head down our hall, I smile as I pass a few of our maids and they bow to me, I am running over a list in my head as to where Sesshoumaru could be right now but when I make it down to the main hall and hear Rin and Shippo's laughs coming from the gardens I change my path and head out to the gardens.

I follow their laughing and find them setting by the koi pond with Kirrara in between them. I don't see Kohaku anywhere around them so I head over towards them. "What are you two doing?" I say in a sweet voice.

They both turn around and look the me with smiles on their faces. "Hey Momma. We are watching the fish." They both say.

"Well can I join you two?"

"Yes."

They both move further from each other and I go over and set down betwee the two of them and set my feet down into the cool water of the pond to cool them off. Rin and Shippo snuggle into my sides and Kirrara crawls into my lap. I wrap my arms around Rin and Shippo and I watch the Koi's swim around us in the pond and see how beautiful they are.

I hear footsteps coming up behind us, I turn my head around and see Sesshoumaru coming up behind us with a smile on his face, I smile at him as he comes up and sets down beside Rin and wraps a arm around her.

"Dad what are you doing out here?" Rin asks.

I look at Sesshoumaru as he looks down at Rin with a big smile. "I thought I would come out and join you guys since you all look so happy." He says in a soft voice.

"I am happy you are out here!" Rin says in a very happy voice then snuggles into his lap and Shippo does the same with me.

We all set by the koi pond for the longest time just enjoying the birds churping and fish swimming at our feet. I hold Shippo against me as he starts to yawn in my arms and the same with Rin. We set there and hold them as they soon fall asleep in our arms, I pull my feet out of the pond and gently stand up along with Sesshoumaru. He looks down at me.

"Once we put them both in bed so that they can take a nap meet me back in our room." He says in a soft voice.

"Okay Sesshoumaru." I say.

We turn around and walk together acoss the garden and in threw the doors and into the main hall. We take the stairs heading for the childrens rooms on the second floor. After a few minutes we are standing outside of their doors, I push Shippo's door open with my feet and walk into his room. I look around and see a lot of toys of his laying around the floor and shake my head.

I go over to the bed, I hold him in one arm while using my other to pull back the covers on his bed. I lay him down and pull the covers over him, I turn around and look at the mess in his room once again, I make a mental note to tell him once he wakes up to clean his room up.

I walk across his room and out the door and shut it behind me. I head down our hall a little ways before stopping outside out bedroom door, I slide the door open and step into the room. I find the room to completely dark, I take three steps further and I hear the door shut behind me. I look around trying to see but with it so dark I can not see a thing.

I feel a cool breath blowed onto my neck and a shiver runs down my spine and I stiffen. All at once a pair of lips finds my neck and starts to suck, my eyes roll back into my head as pleasure sores through mmy body.

"I love you my Kagome." Sesshoumaru says into my ear.

I turn around and look up into his eyes, I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and lean up and capture his lips. I pull back after a few seconds." I love you as well my Sesshoumaru." I say and lean back up and continue our kiss.

**Hello everyone! Yes its finally a new chapter for this! I didn't forget about it but life has been busy and not given me much time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Kagomes POV-**

After our little make out session Sesshoumaru had to go and do some paper work in his office, leaving me in our room all alone. I lay in the middle of our big bed looking up at the ceiling with my arms over top of my growing belly. It's still hard to believe that a little person is growing inside of me. I sit up in bed and crawl to the end of it and sit on the end of the bed.

A knock comes and the door very faintly that I barely hear it. "Come In." I say.

The door slowly slides open and in comes Rin but by the look on her face it looks as though she has been crying recently. "Rin what's wrong honey?" I say sweetly and hold my arms out.

"Momma he hurt me!" Rin whales and comes running from the doorway and right into my arms; I wrap my arms around her and hold her against me as she cries onto my kimono. "Rin, honey who did it?" I ask as I try to sooth her by running my hand down over her hair.

She does not answer me for a few seconds as she is crying but once she gets herself under control and the crying is done she lifts her head up off my shoulder and looks at me. "Him Momma!" Rin says in an urgent cry.

"Who?' I ask her.

But after I say that I catch the aura that I haven't felt for a very long time and that I was hoping to never feel again, Naraku's. He has been in hiding ever since the battle and just like Sesshoumaru and I thought he has been planning an attack but how in the world he got inside the castle walls to get to Rin I have no idea at all. But surely someone had to of seen something when he hurt Rin.

"Rin what did Naraku do to you?" I ask her gently, hoping to Kama it was nothing horrible.

Rin looks me in the eye, I can see she is trying to be as brave as she can but she is too scarred at the moment. "He put one of the Shikon Jewel Shards in my body!" She says almost in a panic.

That's when I feel the presence of the jewel shard in her, why didn't I pick any of this up before; I never was like this and always could sense Naraku or a jewel shard from miles away without even trying. Could it be that now that I am pregnant that my senses are low and possibly Naraku knows that and is using it to his advantage.

I look over Rins body and find the scar where he placed it in her left shoulder; I am going to need Sesshoumaru to get the shard out of her shoulder quickly. Naraku's tainted the shard and he could take control of her body at any given time which worries me very much.

"Rin honey I know where the shard is but I am going to need your dad to get it out of you, let's go down to his study okay." I say as calmly as I can.

"Okay Momma!" Rin says her voice shaky.

I stand up from the bed and Rin grabs my hand in a death grip and we start to walk out of my room, I can feel the dark aura from the shard and I can also feel Naraku's aura around Rin. This is really the first time she ever called me Momma which means I know she is really scarred of what could happen.

We race through the halls of the castle, passing many servants who turn and stare at Rin, I know that they can feel the evil of Naraku's aura surrounding her but none of them dare to make a move towards her, for they know if they do that if I don't kill them first Sesshoumaru will, but he will not be so merciful and give them a fast death, he will kill them slowly.

We soon make it to the hall that Sesshoumaru's study is in, but before we even make it to his door he is to us and kneeling down in front of Rin.

"Rin what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asks in a calm voice.

"Sesshoumaru Naraku hurt her by putting a tainted piece of the jewel in her left shoulder; we were coming to you to get it out. You know that if it stays in there any longer that he can gain control of her." I say, not even giving Rin a chance to speak.

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru pulls Rin's short kimono sleeve up a little and sees the scare where Naraku placed the shard into her shoulder. He looks up into Rin's eyes. "Rin this might hurt a little but I know you will feel much better once it's out." Sesshoumaru says in a soft voice.

"Okay Dad." Rin says quietly.

Sesshoumaru lifts his clawed hand up to the scar mark on Rin's shoulder. I watch him and he cuts it open, I look at Rin's face and see that she is looking strong. I smile at how brave she is, I turn my head back to her shoulder and catch Sesshoumaru pulling the black shard out of her shoulder. He quickly hands it to me and as soon as it touches my hand my miko powers start to purify it of the evil in it and it is soon shining purple, I place it in my pocket in my kimono.

"I am going to take Rin to the healer to get it healed okay." Sesshoumaru says to me.

"Okay, I am going to check in with the guards and see why they did not catch Naraku when he did this." I say as I start to walk away from them.

"Yes, I will join you there shortly my dear."

"Okay."

I walk away from them heading towards the main hall, the solders quarters are in a separate building on the side of the castle. I walk across the main hall to the left side of the hall and out the door and into the yard. I head towards the building but I don't see anyone wondering around the building like usual. That's when the smell hits my nose and I put a barrier around myself. Naraku poured his miasma into the building to knock the guards out so he could get to Rin.

I run into the building and instantly start to purify the miasma out of the building, while being careful to not purify any of the men in here. Once the miasma is all gone I see all the men on the floor and I go around one by one and start waking them up, once they are all awake I start asking the questions on what happened.

'_Naraku you have finally showed yourself, but in the final battle it will be your last for I will kill you.'_

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	4. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
